Sala 23
| Constructed=Iniciativa DHARMA | Controlled=Outros }} Sala 23 é uma sala no prédio da Hidra, onde Karl estava preso em . A sala estava trancada e o prédio era guardado por Aldo. Embora o prédio tivesse o logotipo da Hidra, ele é distante do restante da Estação Hidra. Dentro da sala, Karl está amarrado numa cadeira, sendo forçado a assistir um video enquanto está sob efeito de uma droga que é injetada no dorso de sua mão esquerda, usando um óculos com LEDs, e sendo submetido a uma música extremamente alta de drum-and-bass. O vídeo contém várias imagens e apresenta rápidos vislumbres de Gerald DeGroot e Alvar Hanso. Vídeo da Sala 23 rUij8xX6g0o Descrição do Slideshow * Matriz octagonal de 10 por 10 de imagens quadradas alternando, com 3 quadrados faltantes em cada canto. * "Plante uma boa semente e colherá frutos alegremente" sobrepondo: ** Flor Amarela. ** Flor Rosa. ** Flor Laranja. * Padrões xadrez Magenta e azul se misturando. * "TUDO MUDA" sobrepondo: ** Oito tipos de moedas antigas. ** Uma moeda de dólar de prata datada de 1921. ** Um cilindro de cera em cima de uma pilha de 4 CDs. ** Aquecedor à lenha. ** Um grande tubo com uma válvula. ** Um compasso de desenho. ** Três sintetizadores eletrônicos. * Imagem de uma matriz octagonal de 10x10 com 2 colunas (uma vertical e uma horizontal) com 2 células combinadas e a central composta de 4 células combinadas. As images mudam em padrões siméticos e incluem: ** Uma brilhante luz branca brilhando dentro de uma caverna escura. ** Um silhueta de um barco na água de frente ao sol. ** Fógos de Artifício explodindo em sequência. ** Um ultrassom obstétrico. * Uma sequência de closeups de rostos de bonecas: ** lado esquerdo rotacionado a 90° sentido horário. ** lado direito rotacionado a 90° sentido horário (três imagens). ** o centro de uma face rotacionada a 75° no sentido horário. * Uma Estátua do Buda. * Closeup de uma pintura de alto contraste de uma face, focando os olhos e o nariz. * Padrões xadrez magenta e azul se misturando. * Um vídeo clip da Lua mudando de Crescente para Cheia. * "Nós somos as causas do nosso próprio sofrimento" sobrepondo: ** Uma sequência de 6 tipos de insetos preto e branco. ** Uma sequência de 5 tipos de peixes cor de laranja. * Uma lâmpada econômica curvada formando o símbolo yin-yang; pode também ser interpretado como o símbolo Hotu. * Uma lua minguante. * Um ninho de pássaro. * Um colar reproduzindo um olho (da mitologia Turca, veja Nazar). * Um velocímetro de automóvel com o ponteiro no zero. * Closeup de engrenagens, provavelmente de um relógio. * Um prato com uma pasta; possívelmente um linguini com espinafre. * "Deus ama você assim como Ele amou Jacob" sobrepondo uma escada com carpete amarelo. * Padrões xadrez magenta e azul se misturando. * Um padrão espiralado branco se movimentando sobrepondo: ** O interior de uma fábrica ou prédio similar com muitos tubos (sequência de 3 diferentes imagens). ** Closeup de uma parede de pedra. ** Closeup de uma máscara africana de madeira. ** Alvar Hanso na janela. * "PENSE SOBRE" e então "SUA VIDA" em letras brancas e negritas sobrepondo um fundo preto com uma matriz octogonal de imagens quadradas simétricas que incluem: ** Uma abelha. ** Uma máscara ou face de uma estátua. ** Um objeto preto com o fundo arrendodando e trem pontas no topo. * Texto parcialmente obscuro: "----ER" e "---Y" e "---THE" sobrepondo: ** Gerald DeGroot? ** Outra frase parece ser "OUTRO CAMINHO". * Video-clip de fogos de artifício. * Gerald DeGroot com óculos. **Esta mesma imagem é vista na tela de menu do DVD da 2ª Temporada. Vídeo completo Este vídeo é um Easter egg do DVD da 3ª temporada. Gar6JyV6800 Galeria Image:3x07-room23-alex-door2.jpg|Alex descobre a porta para a Sala 23 seguida de Sawyer e Kate Image:3x07-room23.jpg|Sawyer entra na sala e vê uma frase de Dhammapada Image:Brainwash2.png|Outro closeup da tela. Image:frame6.jpg|Imagem capturada por truffula (Lost-TV). Image:frame14.jpg|Imagem capturada por truffula (Lost-TV). Image:Lost-307.jpg|Um quadro que refere-se a Jacó. Image:frame44.jpg|Imagem capturada por truffula (Lost-TV). Image:frame47.jpg|Imagem capturada por truffula (Lost-TV). Image:karl in glasses.jpg|Karl é forçado a assistir o filme de lavagem cerebral. Conexão com o Lost Experience * Muito similar com um filme de teste da DHARMA, chamado Vídeo de Orientação Psicológica foi visto em Lost Experience. Nele inclui aparentemente 115 imagens aleatórias (e em tempos diferentes), piscando em rápidas sucessões, sem nenhum texto ou som. Referências * O vídeo da Sala 23 é uma referência a técnica de Ludovico, um fictício tipo de condicionamento à aversão usado no filme A Clockwork Orange (Laranja Mecânica) de http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stanley_Kubrick, que é baseado no livro homônimo de Anthony Burgess. Com esta técnica, o sujeito é medicado com uma droga pró-nauseante e forçado a assistir um filme com imagens distorcidas e música alta, deste modo associando a sensação com idéias violentas. * Além de 23 ser uma referencia a um dos Números, ele também é uma alusão ao bloco de detenção AA23, onde a Princesa Leia era mantida prisioneira em Star Wars IV: A New Hope (Uma Nova Esperança). Isto é sobretudo plausível considerando a posterior referência de Sawyer no episódio com a frase "the ol' Wookiee prisoner trick.". * A imagem de Karl amarrado na cadeira enquanto uma luz vermelha brilha sobre ele é similar a uma cena em "The Dark Crystal" onde a gelfling Kira é exposta a uma luz de um cristal fraturado de maneira que ele drena a essência de sua vida. * O slide "Deus ama você assim como Ele amou Jacó" é possivelmente uma referência Bíblica para o Salmo 47:4. * "Plante uma boa semente e colherá frutos alegremente" é uma frase do livro Budista Dhammapada: "O tipo de semente semeada / irá produzir aquele tipo de fruta. / Aqueles que fazem o bem irão ceifar bons resultados. / Aqueles que fazem o mal irão ceifar mal resultados. / Se você plantar cuidadosamente uma boa semente, / Você colherá frutos alegremente." * "Nós somos a causa de nosso próprio sofrimento" e "PENSE SOBRE A VIDA" também são referências Budistas as Quatro Nobre Verdades. * A frase "Tudo Muda" é uma referência Budista as Três Verdades Universais, sendo a segunda verdade universal, ela diz que tudo está mudando continuamente, tudo aparece e desaparece, mas mesmo assim há uma perfeita tranquilidade que transcende o nascimento e a extinção. Vídeo ao Contrário *A voz de uma mulher repetindo "Only fools are enslaved by time and space" (em português: "Somentes os tolos são aprisionados pelo tempo e espaço") pode ser ouvido na versão ao contrário do vídeo de lavagem cerebral. Esta mensagem oculta talvez seja outra referência budista: "O sábio conhece como usar o tempo e espaço perfeitamente; eles levam a uma vida livre e harmoniosa. Tolos são aprisionados pelo tempo e espaço; eles estão ocupados correndo durante todos os dias. Sábios ou tolos, a diferença é óbvio." *As vozes no começo do áudio ao contrário se parece com uma linguagem estrangeira, mas é simplesmente a conversa ao contrário de Alex e Sawyer bem no final, assim como Kate repetidamente diz o nome de Sawyer para chamá-lo a atenção. KZmAz86uHq4 Links Externos * Closeups de várias cenas do vídeo. http://lost.cubit.net/forum/index.php?action=gallery;sa=view;id=215 Category:Vídeos do Youtube Category:Locais na Ilha